The Elite
by Your Wings Are Mine
Summary: They were all tall, rich and beautiful and they only lived for pleasure. They were everything that us regulars wanted and dreamed of.


**The Night Class – The Elite**

As they walked through the wide hallways the other students all parted for them to pass by. Staring at them with envy and admiration, they slowly bowed their heads showing their respect for them. I knew that the regulars wanted them or wanted to be like them. I grimaced when I saw the elites walk by us smiling with their heads held up high. They were the elite; to them we were nobodies, just servants waiting for them by their doors. They were all tall, rich and beautiful and they only lived for pleasure. They were everything that us regulars have dreamed and drooled over.

And there were eight of them.

The leader was Kaname Kuran. The tall gorgeous brunette had a commanding aura; he was the president of the elites. He had incredible beauty and charisma, with his kind dark eyes and his silky dark brown hair, the girls would swoon and faint from just looking at him.

Ruka Souen, she is the female beauty in the group. Her long wavy blonde hair completes her Barbie look, with her legs as long at trees and her icy blue eyes made guys melt with just a smile. Ruka was the one that was most faithful and protective of Kaname, she had obvious feelings for him but he never seemed to respond back to her feelings…

Hanabusa Aido nicknamed as 'Idol' by the regular girls. He is a blonde with a smile that could that could make any girl giggle in any situation. He is known as 'Kaname-sama's right hand' and has extreme admiration for Kaname.

Akatsuki Kain is Aido's cousin. His nicknamed as 'Wild' by the regular girls, although he has a mellower attitude compared to Aido. He has the looks and the perfect body, with his light blonde hair always put into a cute mess girls just fall in love him. He is also 'Kaname-sama's other right hand'. He tends to get blamed for things that he was not even involved in and takes the punishment in the end. He is extremely perceptive and incredibly sensitive to other people's 'feelings', especially Aido and Ruka. Kain also seems to have some feelings for Ruka…

Takuma Ichigo is the vice-president of the elites with almost as much power as Kaname. He has the kindest and softest aura and lacks the darkness that surrounds most of the elites. He is the only one besides for Aido that would actually talk to us regulars, and rumor has it; Ichigo-sama is quite the otaku.

Senri Shiki, who is a part time model is also one of the youngest in the elite. He was the living definition of a walking statue. His hair was rich, dark brown and always in a perfect disarray. His doll like face and his tired and droopy eyes made many girls fall head of heels for him. Shiki is the one that's always more on the quiet side and tends to not talk as much as all the other members of the elite.

Rima Tohya is also one of the youngest members of the Night Class. She also works part time model along with Shiki. Rima is a tiny girl; her perfect, small face gives her a childish look and her pig tails only add on to her baby like face. No one would know her exact relationship with Shiki, but they are always seen together which obviously mean that they have a close relationship.

Seiren, also another member of the Night Class. Her short, dark hair makes her stand out from the rest of the elite girls. Seiren seems to be more dangerous and dark compared to the other quiet Night Class girls, and that's one reason why she has a secret fan club going on behind her back. Most people would also consider her as Kaname-sama's unofficial bodyguard, seeming as how everytime someone would make a bad comment to him, she would be the first one to defend him.

However even though Aido and Ichigo-sama would talk to us regular more than the rest, we still don't know anything about them. The Night Class is the elite and there is no way for us to get close to them. No one knows much about the Night Class and no one would even try and get close to them. It's as if they live in a completely different world from us and even though we go to the same school, there would always be some kind of wall blocking us from them. They were the Elite and they were all tall, rich and beautiful. They were everything that us regulars wanted and dreamed of.

* * *

Ah my first Vampire Knight fan fiction.. How is it? lol

PLEASEE REVIEW MY STORY

TT

So then maybe I'll start my next chapter :P


End file.
